A Nest of Devil's
by BlackLadyCharon
Summary: HPDevilmanDevilman Lady Xover. Harry remembers something that pushes him out of the wizarding world. Years later, Draco is the one who must strike a deal with the devil... HPDM, PPOC, RWHrG
1. Wake the Devil

Author's notes: Yet another HP crossover, this one written mainly for myself since I doubt that many people will notice it or care since the animes crossed into it is fairly obscure. The anime's are called Devilman and Devilman Lady, and require a lot of time and frustration to find much information about. Also, I'm working with about half of the DML eps and only one DM ep, so a lot of this is extrapolation from sites and what little I've seen. Note that this will be a Harry/Draco later, though it's rated M more for the blood, language, violence, and casual nudity then any sex in it. If you do read and like this, please review. No reviews make me sad, and reader's who read but don't review make me mad.

Disclaimer: Kalliope the Mewthree: Authoress-Mama doesn't own Harry Potter, Devilman, or Devilman Lady, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Go Nagai respectively. Authoress-Mama is in no way, shape or form making money from this, so don't sue her, please.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

A Nest of Devil's

By: BlackLadyCharon

Chapter One: Wake the Devil

"BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry didn't bother to stop as he ran out of the house, clinging to his shrunken trunk as Hedwig flew above him. He didn't stop, he just ran. He'd saved that ungrateful pig cousin of his. Dudley would be Dementor Chow by now if he hadn't had the strength and the memory to make a Patronus, and now he was expelled from Hogwarts. Expelled, with the threat of his wand being snapped. Left there, with no protection, guards that were unreliable, with family that would hurt him, perhaps kill him for being different now that his main defense could be taken away from him by wizarding law. No, he wasn't staying there so that they could wreck his life, then send him back to hell. If the wizarding world wanted to break and crucify its Savior, they'd have to catch him first.

"Kid, watch out!" Screams, and the blare of a truck horn jerked Harry's head up. He realized as the headlights washed over his face and the moving truck barreled closer that he was right in the middle of the street. Looked like the wizard's wouldn't get a chance at ruining his life, he was going to get run over first. Time slowed, with his memories running backwards through his life. Then suddenly, agonizingly, there were other memories, frightening ones.

_He turned his back and bit his lip to keep from screaming as the chains tore through his uniform, the rabbit beneath him struggling frantically in his arms to escape as he sought to keep it from being killed._

"_Will you help me, Aki---"_

_"I did it! I did it!"_

_"Amon has been possessed by the human!" "That's right, and all you fuckers are gonna die!"_

_Spreading huge black wings as he raced through the sky, feeling his fist crash into monstrous flesh and tear through, ripping beasts limb from limb in a spray of blood and profanity…_

_"Miki…"_

_"Kill me. Before I am embarrassed by the defeat."_

_Watching bullets strike the woman… no the DEMON above him, tearing into her body and forcing her to drop him. Spreading his wings to land, stumbling forward clumsily to avoid the blast as she sought to kill him to stare into the truck's headlights…_

"GAWAHHH!" Head reeling, images still playing, Harry stumbled back out of the path of the truck. Ignoring calls, screams, and questions if he was alright he bolted forward again, crashing into walls and knocking over garbage bins.

_"You say that I'm the one who treats humanity like bugs?!? I'll show you the power of the bugs!"_

_Crashing through the tail of a 747, shaking his head, to jet upwards after his prey. He had to kill her, he couldn't let a single one of her kind remain living. Demons were the enemy, even if he was one himself, in a way. Still, he felt a flash of pity for whatever poor girl had wanted beauty so badly that she'd been possessed and overcome by the demoness he hunted now._

_"What's wrong, Sirene? Why don't you taste the fruit of victory?"_

_'He has the devils power?'_

_"Sirene is dead."_

_Standing on the last battlefield, her name screaming through his head. He would have revenge. Revenge for the sweet girl he'd loved, who'd never known what a monster he'd become. He would have revenge for the friend he'd lost, swallowed up by the demon before him._

_"Neither side has lost… yet neither side has won. Both are still barely alive, both are too tired to move. It seems that this battle must play out once more…"_ Harry collapsed, finding himself in a deserted play park as his body shuddered from being forced to run too far too fast and the bombardment of memories. One more God damned thing added to a list of already crazy things. So he did the only think he could think off. He threw back his head and screamed.

"FUCK! Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Gods damned motherfuckering bitch born whore humping bastards! Why the fuck does it always have to be ME!!!!!!!!!" After the scream, Harry staggered over to a slide and sat on it, head in his hands. Slowly, it occurred to him that the stream of profanity he'd let loose was really the first time in his life he'd really sworn much. Yeah, other people swore, Dudley could be positively verbose with it when Aunt Petunia wasn't listening, but he, Harry Potter rarely muttered so much as a darn. It wasn't part of the Golden Boy. Come to think of it, that was all he was in some ways. The Golden Boy, the idol, except now the wizards felt they no longer needed him. That, and he had the memories of a past life running through his head. A past life where he'd ended up in possession of a demon, and fought yet another war. Which apparently had followed him into this life as well. Slowly, a maniacal grin slid across his face.

"Demon. I'm a fucking demon under it all. So why the fuck am I following wizard's rules? I can hide far more effectively with demon magic then I ever could with wizard magic." Harry stood, brushing his jeans off as he decided that he wasn't going to just wait until the Aurors showed up to arrest him. Jumbled memories reminded him that removing his shirt would be a good idea, lest he shred it to bits. As he did so, another voice shrieked through his mind. The voice of one who had been an enemy. Now she screamed for help, though she didn't know it.

---_HELP ME! Kaimu, Zannon-Sama, AMON! Anyone, HELP ME!_--- Harry shook his head, trying to harden his heart to her screams. She'd sworn to kill him once, had attacked him time and again trying to. But she was scared now, frightened, begging for help. A once proud woman of hell not yet strong enough to fly on her own. He hesitated, a thought sliding idly through his mind. She could be an ally, a strong one. She was another warrior, after all, and she had given him a merry chase. His mind made up, Harry concentrated, feeling flesh rip and reform into huge black bat wings before he made his move, following her cry. His lips twisted into a feral, bestial smile as her name slid off his tongue.

"Sirene."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Pansy Parkinson cringed and tried to make herself smaller, to make herself blend in with the walls behind her. Her father had come home, raving about Voldemort returning, raving about power and destroying the Muggle born at last, and she'd listened with half an ear. She really had no quarrel with any Muggle borns except Granger, and that was because she hung out with Potter. Then her father had gotten nervous, quiet. Until a few nights ago he'd told them to start packing. They were leaving, the Dark Lord had gone fully around the bend. No longer talking of restoring the pure bloods to their rightful place, but simply of war, of carnage and bloodshed for the sake of carnage and bloodshed. They were going to Dumbledore, going to hide with the side of the Light.

And now her family was dying. Her mother was screaming, her father gibbering in the corner clawing at his face. Her baby brother was mercifully silent, too small to bother torturing, he'd died first. They weren't looking for her yet, they were too occupied with her parents. Pansy whimpered, terrified of the things that crawled along. No two alike, all hideous, warped beasts that seemed to enjoy the agony and suffering. In her mind, she screamed for help, knowing it would go unanswered.

"Are you just going to cringe there?" The tone was completely conversational, though the voice was the last one she'd expected to hear at a place like this. Pansy' head whipped up, to find Harry Potter leaning against the wall, staring down at her with an almost curious expression. Pansy's mind tried to wrap itself around the fact that the Boy Who Lived was leaning there in a place of death a destruction seemingly unfazed by what was going on around him, but could only get itself around the fact that he was shirtless. Seemed quite comfortable that way too. Pansy gaped, words refusing to come to her. Potter gave her an amused look.

"So proud, so fierce, yet you cringe like a dog from those far less than yourself. You have the strength to tear them limb from limb, yet you cry for someone to help you. How pitiful." Her face reddened, and Pansy snarled.

"Shut up! I can't…" Potter's face was inches away from hers suddenly, and Pansy cowered back. His eyes, there seemed something wrong with Potter's eyes. Something dark and monstrous moved behind them, not evil, but definitely not of the light. Those eyes held her captive, as did the harsh tones he used.

"You can! You have the strength, you have the will! All you need is the courage, or the desperation to take the first step!" With that, he grabbed her shoulder, and flung her out into the crowd of monsters. Pansy screamed in horror as they turned and began slinking towards her, excited gibbering coming from them now that they were presented with fresh prey. They surrounded her, taking teasing swings, and Pansy desperately looked at Potter. He tilted his head, smiling.

"Enough playing around. It's time to wake up, Sirene. Time to fight back against those who would make us tools."

Sirene. The name seemed to echo in her mind, calling forth another time. Another time, another woman, one who had fought, and lost, but to someone who was her equal, not to worthless, piddling shit demons like this. Laughter spilled from Pansy's lips, rising higher and higher, almost birdlike. The demons hesitated, and then died, splintered boards and torn of tree branches spitting them like pigs for roasting. Pansy stood in the center of the ring of death, a cold smile somehow transforming her face. It no longer looked pug-like, but seemed to have a plain beauty to it that hid a greater one. She ignored her parents, stepping over to Harry to plant her feet wide and place her hands on her hips.

"Amon." It was calm, an acknowledgement. He inclined his head. "What do you seek from me, Amon? Are we not enemies?"

"He has gone mad, Sirene. Madder then he was before."

"True. What do you propose, Amon?"

"That we work together. Create a place for wizard and muggle and demon ridden like us. If they no longer desire their Golden Boy, let Amon take his place and build an army to protect us from both sides." Pansy tilted her head, the smile still on her face.

"You speak wisdom, Amon. Very well, on one condition."

"That is."

"Harry Potter is lost, as is Pansy Parkinson. There is only Lord Amon, and Sirene, his faithful hunting bird." A cold smile that reached emerald eyes was her answer.

"As you wish, Sirene." Cold, joyful laughter split the night as two pairs of wings, one black and the other ironically white, beat against the sky as the two sought a place to begin a nest for their new idea.

-end Chap 1-

Please review. I'm probably going to set some more of the back ground in the next two or three chaps, then move this several years into the future, so consider yourselves warned.


	2. Chase the Devil

Author's notes: Well, here's chap two, I might actually start updating this and Life of Vengeance fairly often. Due to help from someone, I've managed to download the Devilman OVAs and am in the process of watching them. Doing so has inspired the second chapter, and will hopefully keep me on track. Griff-Star2000, thank you for the offer, I'd be delighted if you could do that and send me a link! As for Pansy, she actually snuck in there. I'd planned an OC, but when I started to write, Pansy presented herself and somehow became a better choice than the OC, so that's how she got the job of being Sirene here! Note from this point on I'm referring to them in the writing as Amon and Sirene, though people who know them/don't know what's happened to them still refer to them as Harry and Pansy. If you do read and like this, please review. No reviews make me sad, and reader's who read but don't review make me mad. Pairings so far are Harry/Draco, Pansy/OC, and Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer: Kalliope the Mewthree: Authoress-Mama doesn't own Harry Potter, Devilman, or Devilman Lady, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Go Nagai respectively. Authoress-Mama is in no way, shape or form making money from this, so don't sue her, please.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

A Nest of Devil's

By: BlackLadyCharon

Chapter Two: Chase the Devil

"Are you sure this is a wise idea, Amon-Sama? Withdrawing money from Gringotts right now? If we're caught…"

"Hush, Sirene. No one expects me to be here, since I should still be with my shit lousy relatives. Not even Moody would expect me to waltz in, grab some money, and waltz back out." Amon spared a glance back at her. "Besides, much as it looks beautiful on you, humans tend to shy away in horror from a woman wearing blood covered clothing." Sirene wrinkled her nose, reluctantly acknowledging that Amon was right. Even the wizards were looking at her strangely, but that could be from the fact that she was still wearing Slytherin school robes thrown over her bloodied shirt and skirt and she was in the company of the Boy Who Lived. She still felt the need to point out one final fact.

"The humans outside of the wizarding cities aren't going to have much you can wear if you wish to run around bare chested, Amon-Sama. Perhaps we should buy some clothes here first." Amon nodded absently, then gestured her to wait as a goblin came forward. They had agreed to withdraw from his vaults rather than from Sirene's, since they didn't know what had already filtered down into the goblin's knowledge. The goblin bowed, obviously annoyed.

"Mister Potter. Here a tad early this year, aren't you? Your schooling doesn't start for another month and a half." Amon smiled at the goblin, recalling his name.

"Sorry, Griphook. Unforseen emergencies, I need to withdraw some gold, and change some more into muggle currency." Griphook cast a curious glance back at Sirene, who hid her face behind one of her sleeves. The goblin decided that he didn't want to know what was going on. Smart goblin's minded the gold and their own business. If Harry Potter had knocked up some Syltherin girl and was getting ready to run from her pureblood family, that wasn't any of Griphook's concern. He bowed, escorting the young wizard towards the cart.

"Very well. I'll assume you want both the gold and the muggle currency to be untraceable by wizards?" The youth looked surprised.

"You can do that?"

"Yes. Normally we don't offer, but in your case…"

"I see. Thank you." Amon ceased paying attention to Griphook as they got to his family vaults, going in and using a bag Griphook had provided to scoop up the Galleons within it. He also noted spell-books of varying ages and levels, adding them to another sack designed to shrink them for easy carrying. He was about to leave when an ancient, battered journal caught his eye. No, it couldn't be. Amon picked it up and began to leaf through it, to find his worst fears confirmed. Professor Asuka's diary, the one that had given Ryou clues on how to merge humans and devils. This was not something that needed to be lying around where the light side could find it. Amon shoved it into the bag as well, then went back up with Griphook. After changing plenty of the Galleons to both pounds and yen, he attracted Sirene's attention and they left Gringotts. Sirene blinked, looking at the differing moneys.

"Yen… So you mean to return to where it began for us, Amon-Sama? Back to Japan?"

"Why not? You know as well as I that more than one of those mountains that are there aren't. Between Ryou and I, we leveled an estimated third of those mountains. Demon magic keeps the wizards and the humans out, makes them believe there's still solid ground there." He tilted his head. "It wouldn't take too much effort to create lakes and streams by bringing the underground ones to the surface. It would be an ideal nest." Sirene nodded, smiling and laughing.

"Hai, Amon-Sama. An ideal nest indeed. Ah, Madam Malkin's. I bet you could find some good cloaks in there, Amon-Sama." Amon nodded, drifting in and acquiring an assortment of cloaks, mostly black with a few white or dark green ones, a shirt or two, and a few sets of white and dark green wizarding robes for both him and Sirene. After all, they never knew when they might need to pass as wizards again to do something. Amon paid the assistant, ignoring her attempts to make small talk, then went back out and found where Sirene had bought herself a few books and some mirrors. He laughed at that.

"Vain harpy. Come on, the next places we need to go are in muggle London." Sirene glared at him before following him out of Diagon Alley and into the muggle world she'd never had much time for before. Amon lead her through the basics of buying muggle clothing, buy her several outfits that she could wear even while she was in her demonic form. Sirene knew that it was two fold, to stave off his own embarrassment, and the fact that eventually they would end up picking up children who didn't need to see their new role models in nothing but their birthday suits. Amon might claim he intended to focus solely on an army, but Sirene knew him now, not in the way she had as Pansy. She knew his heart was soft, gentle despite his love for blood and battle. The first point Amon found a child in need of them, that child would be coming along with them.

It happened faster then she'd thought it would.

"No! Mama, Mama! NOOO!!!"

"Hush up, ya worthless brat. Yer bitch mother is dead, now come here like a good little slut!" Sirene's head snapped around, then she made a dive and grabbed the bags Amon dropped before they could hit the ground. She followed, setting the bags down when she caught up on order to gently check and reassure a small girl while Amon held her attacker up by his throat. She also checked the delicate auburn haired woman sprawled on the ground, though one look at the lifeless amber eyes told her the woman was already gone. The girl sniveled, clearly scared of both Amon and the wheezing and choking human in his grasp.

"It's okay, little one. Amon-Sama's not going to hurt you, he's a nice person." She looked up at him, shaking her head slightly to indicate the woman's death before turning back to the girl. "What's your name?"

"K-Karen. Is my mommy really gone?" Sirene gently gathered the girl and bags to her, looking back at Amon.

"I'm sorry, but yes. Your orders, Amon-Sama?"

"Take the girl out of here and wait, Sirene. Get her a Coke or something." Sirene nodded, taking the girl out of the alley and brought her a soda and something to eat from a vending machine. The little girl looked up at her sadly, but didn't seem too upset.

"You're a demon, aren't you?" Sirene nearly spat out the human soda she'd gotten from the machine, something called Mountain Dew, and stared at the child in shock. Karen looked up at her, as if waiting for her answer.

"What… How…"

"'Cause you act like Mama did. Mama was a demon, but the bad man attacked her too fast for her to go all fangy and growly. Mama says I don't go fangy and growly, that I'm a latent carrier. Whatever that means." Sirene twitched, though it made sense. There had to have been some flukes like Ryou and Amon that had settled down and bred their way back into the human gene pool. But now, with warriors like herself and Amon starting to rise again in response to a threat that had been gathering and creeping, the carriers must have also been awakening. Some would no doubt need to be killed, but others would probably wish to join Amon in trying to create an army and society strong enough to withstand the pressures of both human and wizard societies when they were inevitably found out. Karen smiled and sipped her Coke as Amon came through the door, putting some of his own money in to grab a Dr. Pepper before sitting down. Sirene grinned teasingly at him.

"Have fun adding to the London polices list of weird murders?"

"Not really."

"She's part demon, Amon."

"-Choke- What?"

"Her mother apparently was demonic enough to change, though she isn't."

"I pick the strangest people to save…"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Amon-Sama, are you sure you know how to drive the car?"

"Relax, Sirene. Ryou taught me how."

"Fasten your seatbelt, Karen-Chan." Amon had rented a car to take them to an airport, Sirene couldn't remember which one. Magicking themselves to Japan would be too obvious even if they did it with demon magic, and flying by themselves was out of the question with Karen-Chan along. She'd freeze herself solid and the two demons she was with wouldn't really notice until they got there. One perk of being a demon, heat and cold no longer meant that much to you. Sirene buckled Karen and herself in, then stated committing blasphemy by praying as Amon floored the gas pedal and sent the car screaming down the road.

"Bus! Goleftgoleft! Truck!"

"Whee, faster Amon-Sama!"

"All four wheels on the ground, Amon-Sama!"

"WHEE!"

"Sirene, quit telling me how to drive!" After a harrowing amount of time that Sirene couldn't really be the best judge of, they arrived at the airport. Amon received some stares because of the fact he was wearing a heavy cloak instead of a shirt, but they got their tickets just fine with a little demon magic to convince the nice lady that they had passports. Sirene eyed the flying hunk of metal warily, remembering when Amon'd gone through the tail of one of the metal beasts before they boarded. She sat back nervously and waited for the flight to begin, hoping that the plane wouldn't crash.

And that no one came looking for them rapidly.

-End Chap two-

Okay, the next chap is gonna wrap up the background parts of this, let me pick up one or two more characters, and then we're off into the unknown and uncharted future. Please review, I love knowing that you liked this, or even review if you don't. Just review. –points at little purple button.-


	3. Find the Devil

Author's notes: Chapter three, up and running. Finished the OVAs for Devilman, a bit miffed that I can't find more of the story. There's huge gaps in it, and that makes me sad, since it means I'm missing out on blood, gore, and angst. This is the final background chapter, after this one the story is going to leap forward ten years. And, incase anyone is curious, Karen-Chan is about five right now, so she'll be old enough to pull her weight when Draco finally shows up in this. If you do read and like this, please review. No reviews make me sad, and reader's who read but don't review make me mad. Pairings so far are Harry/Draco, Pansy/OC, and Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer: Kalliope the Mewthree: Authoress-Mama doesn't own Harry Potter, Devilman, or Devilman Lady, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Go Nagai respectively. Authoress-Mama is in no way, shape or form making money from this, so don't sue her, please.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

A Nest of Devil's

By: BlackLadyCharon

Chapter Three: Find the Devil

"Amon-Sama, are you sure this thing won't fall out of the air on us when it gets up there."

"For the last time, Sirene, planes rarely crash. Rarely."

"Oh, that's so comforting Amon-Sama."

"Just buckle up, we're taking off soon."

"I've never been on a plane before."

"They're okay, Karen-Chan." With that, Amon belted himself in, watching in amusement as Sirene gripped the arms of her seat until her knuckles went white. Good thing he had the window seat, or she'd probably start screaming as the plane took off. Amon ignored the flight attendant's cheerful explanations of how safe it was, tugging some headphones on and flicking the music on.

"One night in Bangkok makes the hard man humble, not much between despair and ecstasy…" After awhile, when Sirene calmed down, Amon's eyes drifted closed. He was tired, and it would be a few hours before they got there. He could afford to sleep for now.

_Something was wrong._

_He could tell that now, as he knew he wouldn't be able to when he was older. He had trouble recalling things even now. He could remember Ryou's name, but not his face. Could recall the horrific shell of one demon he'd battled but not its name. Even the blood seemed less red, less real as the days passed. He had trouble thinking of himself as Akira, or even Amon. That was the way of things. He would forget, moving into a new life and a new name, forgetting his sins. Not that he didn't relish the thought at times, but he also feared it. How much would he change from this forgetting?_

"_Lily, he's coming! Get Harry and run!"_

_Tou-San was yelling. Kaa-San was crying in terror. He didn't like that. Her frantic stumbling run called to mind his first Kaa-San. Called to mind the horrible memory that she'd given him to give him the strength to destroy the demon that had claimed her soul. The screams, the sound of bone breaking and flesh tearing, the soft plip of still warm intestines hitting the ground. He hated that memory. Hated it._

_Kaa-San came in, followed by HIM. Monster, hiding in human flesh, though no longer entirely human form. Serpent. He watched as the monster came closer, his Kaa-San refusing to move._

"_Move aside, woman, it's not you I want!"_

"_Not Harry! No!"_

"_Very well. Avada Kadavra!" Flash of green, the soft thump of still warm, but no longer breathing body hitting the ground. Green eyes like his own staring lifeless and sad up at him as the dark one loomed. He raised his stare from Kaa-San's corpse to the monster, and hissed. The monster hesitated, afraid. Good, then the wand pointed at him again._

"_Avada Kadavra!" It struck, and smashed off of him making his head ring like a bell. They stood there, between him and the monster. Both of his Kaa-San's stood to protect him together where on their own they'd have failed. With the rebound, and the monster's scream as it was torn from it's physical form, the house collapsed, burying him._

"Gah!" Amon jerked awake to a small jump of surprise from both Sirene and Karen. He smiled weakly at them, shaking his head. He didn't want to discuss that memory with them. No, the two vivid deaths in his mind, one bloody and painful, the other quiet and sad, did not need to be spoken of.

"Amon-Sama…"

"Just a nightmare, Sirene. I'd rather not talk about it, it's private." Both females nodded, one handing him a soda and a pack of peanuts. Seemed he'd slept through the meal, not that airline food was usually anything to write home about from what he'd heard. Amon stared out the window as he sipped his soda, waiting restlessly for the flight to end.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Lupin waited as Moody searched the house. It had taken them awhile to set this up. Hermione and Ron had been worried when Harry hadn't sent them any letters. Something had to be wrong. And Fudge wasn't helping by trying to get Harry discredited with the wizarding world. Moody came stumping down, shaking his head.

"He's not here. No sign he's been here for a while. Might have split when he got the letter from the Ministry, gone into hiding." Lupin's face paled. Harry had left Privet Drive? Run away from the one place that kept him safe from Voldemort? Why? Didn't he know how important it was that he stay safe? Moody shrugged.

"Guess we wait for the Muggles to come back. They might know where he went." Lupin nodded, and the gathered witches and wizards settled in to wait.

Hours ticked by, then finally the sound of the key in the lock and the mutterings of an angry muggle who wanted to know who thought it was a funny joke to send them on a wild goose chase. The huge man, his scrawny wife, and his thug like son came in, to all gasp and bellow at the assembled magic workers who were waiting for them. The large man wasted no time in grabbing things and throwing them at the wizards.

"OUT!!! YOU FILTHY FREAKS!!! THE BRAT'S NOT HERE ANYMORE!!!" A quick Stunning Spell took him down while the woman wailed in terror and the boy went white and tried not to present his backside to any of the wizards. Lupin had heard from Harry about the infamous Pig Tail, so he could understand, but the rest of the wizard's seemed fairly sure that the boy was around the bend. Moody strode up to the woman, magical eye whirling and practically shoved his face into hers, causing her to go pale and whimper.

"Where's Potter?"

"I-I don't k-know. H-he ran o-out after th-that letter th-that said he was expelled f-from that w-wizarding school. V-Vernon tried to c-catch him, b-but he was too f-fast." With a snort of disgust, Moody backed away, allowing the muggle woman, Harry's Aunt if Lupin recalled properly, to fall to the floor crying from fear. Harry was gone, and his family didn't know where. The lot slowly made their way back to Grimmauld Place, to find Snape and a member of the Magical Law Creation talking frantically to Dumbledore.

"It's old, from back during the Demon Wars. It took humanity almost 200 years to get back to this level of civilization after the last one."

"But even Carriers!"

"No, the Carriers aren't being killed. But anyone with an Active Demon, or as they're now calling it 'Beast' Gene is slated to be killed. Wizard or Muggle, it doesn't matter to them."

"Thank you, Yarrow. This isn't good." Dumbledore looked tired, and Snape agitated. Lupin looked questioningly at Dumbledore, who filled them in.

"Apparently, Voldemort had discovered or recruited active demons. This hasn't happened since the war between Satan and Amon 200 years ago. The wreckage was so severe that much technology was lost. Along with innocent lives as people attacked others, convinced that they were demons. The wizarding world created a law that is apparently still on the books. That law is an automatic death sentence to anyone with active demonic powers, whether they are in control of the demon ability or not. It also makes Carriers of the genes for it at best Second Class citizens. It's going to be a bloodbath." Lupin frowned grimly.

"And it's worse, Dumbledore. Harry's disappeared. His muggle relatives don't know where too. He just ran out, left when the letter about his expulsion reached him. Not that they cared, they seemed quite content that he'd left, and erased any signs he'd ever been there." Dumbledore frowned, obviously thinking.

"We'll send search parties, but I doubt we'll find much." He was incorrect, about an hour later, he and Lupin were in Gringott's, talking to Griphook.

"I'm saying, Mr. Lupin, Mr, Dumbledore, that Harry came in with a girl in a bloodied outfit and Slytherin robes who kept hiding her face. He withdrew Galleons, and had some changed to pounds and yen before he left with her. He also took any spell-book he could find in the Potter vaults." Dumbledore bowed politely.

"Thank you, Griphook. It helps, not much, but it helps." Thus they left Gringott's, and the search continued. By nightfall, the same question was on everyone's lips: Where's Harry Potter?

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

_**One Week Earlier**_

Demonic abilities had their uses, Amon thought, staring at the vastly changed scene before him. When they'd come here, it had been little more then barren rock. It hadn't taken him and Sirene too long to clear away giant boulders, moving them to where other lost mountains were, giving them a large space to spread out and grow in. A few punches in the right places had carved out a series of shallow and deep lakes, with rivers connecting them and eventually flowing underground to rejoin visible ones. Small ponds had been created as well.

Yet wizard magic had been used as well, once they'd ascertained that it couldn't be sensed because of the demonic illusion that there was still a small mountain chain here. Between him and Sirene, they'd transfigured large amounts of rock to soil that could support grass and plants. Still, they'd had to go and uproot trees for the place. Now, Ash, Ebony, Holly, Mahogany, Rosewood, Willow and Yew trees were slowly taking to their new homes. Varying magical and non-magical plants were growing in small gardens, and they had started, once Sirene had taken a quick spin back to London and emptied her school vaults just before they could be sealed because she was missing, buying animals so that they could be a fairly self supporting colony. Mainly cows and chickens had been acquired so far, though they were working on pens for pigs, and hutches for rabbits and a dove cote. Might as well eat with a little more variety than wizards and muggles. Fish were also being introduced to the ponds.

They'd also found out through scrounged newspapers about the reactivation of the 'Demon Law'. Amon had been ready to fly back to London and murder Fudge and whatever evil jerkwad, someone named Umbridge, had thought to do that. It also made rescue missions more of a priority. They'd already taken in several muggle children who were running away from abusive homes, as well as some teens who thought the whole idea of living with demons was cool. They were working on building houses at the ground level, though everyone was sleeping outside for the moment. The demon illusion might not keep rain out, but wizard magic could put up a shield that kept it off of them, and also allowed them to transfigure rocks into mattresses, blankets and pillows. Amon found Sirene's help invaluable there, as she had taught him how to do it faster and easier then the ways McGonagall showed them.

"Amon-Sama." His head snapped up as Sirene flew towards him, panicked enough that she was showing a completely inhuman visage. "Amon-Sama. They've… they've rounded up a number of teens and children, both active and latent. They're out of their minds, Amon-Sama! This lot's firmly under control, yet they're going to kill them all!" Amon sighed, stretching his wings out.

"Well then, a rescue is in order, I think."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

The wizard's were much like the humans in his memory of the one's who had killed his beloved back when he was Akira Fudo, before he'd been reborn as Harry Potter and then taken Amon's name. They did well enough against unarmed children and Demons still learning their powers, but against himself and Sirene they went down fast enough. Amon stared at the group, half starved, dirty, some with open wounds, until he locked on to two whose quiet, challenging stares pinpointed them as the impromptu leaders of the lot. An young, Japanese male with the standard black hair and eyes, and a child with black hair and reddish brown eyes who seemed agitated. Amon nodded at them.

"Your names?"

"Kaimu." A noise of recognition from Sirene. Good, he must be powerful.

"Nandin." The child, soft and lisping. "I can split into four me's. That's why they grabbed me." Amon nodded, then replied.

"Amon. If you like, there is a colony starting where you can all be safe from this." A quick series of whispers, then a few carriers and one of the demons shook their heads, moving away from the rest. Amon felt sorry for them, but turned his attention to Kaimu, who bowed lowed.

"If it pleases you, Amon-Sama, then follow you we shall." Amon smiled, feeling encouraged by their willingness to trust him.

"Then follow Sirene and I, and we will lead you home."

-End Chap 3-

Well, here's the last of the background, the next chapter will take place ten years into the future, with the results of the laws being described, and Draco's first run in with the colony Harry/Amon's creating. Please review, I like knowing people are reading, but not many are reviewing. -Sad face.-


	4. Raise The Devil

Author's notes: Bleah, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Things at home went to hell in a hand basket repeatedly and splendidly. I'm back and writing, though I am behind on my Harry Potter knowledge, as I do not yet own a copy of Deathly Hallows. This means that I don't know how it ends, so no spoilers, 'cause I want to find out by reading it. I've started a third crossover, called Embryon Truths, that I hope people will enjoy. Please review when you read this. No reviews make me sad, and reader's who read but don't review make me mad. Pairings so far are Harry/Draco, Pansy/OC, and Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer: Kalliope the Mewthree: Authoress-Mama doesn't own Harry Potter, Devilman, or Devilman Lady, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Go Nagai respectively. Authoress-Mama is in no way, shape or form making money from this, so don't sue her, please.

"--words--" Is Japanese "-words-" Is demonic, since I finally realized that there will be some speaking in other languages.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

A Nest of Devil's

By: BlackLadyCharon

Chapter Three: Raise the Devil

**Ten Years Later**

The colony had grown, thriving as it overcame hardships and settled into stability. They had houses now, and a school for the small ones. They'd even created a crude hospital to tend to the members that didn't heal from falling out of trees and hitting every branch on the way down. Demons, carriers, normal humans and wizards mingled in a fascinating combo of attitudes and trades. One could buy clothing magiked to fit one's form even after transforming, hire a messenger that would be there as fast as his four feet or wings could take him, get books that had been bought in muggle shops without worrying about being caught. It was a far cry from about twenty people who'd slept outdoors on beds transfigured from rocks. There were even carved out hideaways and lairs for the people who felt more secure living in the woods or underground, regardless of their species.

Not that there hadn't been problems. Word had spread of the hidden colony, though no one found it without Amon or Sirene's help. The wonders of wizarding magic, Fidelius Charms made the place impenetrable without them to tell someone how to find it. There had been a few spies, carriers or wizards hoping to lighten their sentences with the Wizengamot by turning over the largest group of free roaming demons and carriers. Some confessed, drawn by the soothing peace the place provided. Others… when they were caught, they were stripped of any ability to identify the members of the colony and cast out. Even if they told, they couldn't get Aurors in.

Amon contemplated the work they had done as he scaled the cliff he was currently perched on. It had long ago become his private aerie, where no one disturbed him unless it was absolutely necessary. The cliff was hard enough for a demon to climb, almost impossible for a human, preserving his privacy. If they needed him, they'd send a messenger up.

The cliff broke into small meadows at two different places. The primary one was all the way at the top and almost at the left end of the cliff, where Amon had set up his house. The house was small, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, combined living room and dining room, guest room, and a basement and attic for storing stuff. It also had a sun porch that stuck out over the edge, reinforced with magic and steel beams to keep it from toppling down. The second meadow was halfway up and smack dab in the middle, a kind of rounded depression. It was that meadow Amon was currently heading for.

Amon finally pulled himself up over the edge, sitting back to look up at the sky and smile. The years had erased most of the wizard boy he'd been. His hair trailed down to his shoulders now, still black, and his skin was tanned even darker from the elements. The glasses were gone, the result of demonic healing and a corrective spell, and the green eyes were tired and jaded, no longer burning with the passionate certainty that his way and his way alone was right. The lightning bolt scar still marred his forehead, but it was easier to hide. Amazing what human cosmetics could do. A little base, and the thing was practically invisible. His build was even lighter then before, but strongly muscled through the chest and shoulders to support the wings he usually kept out. Time, demonic power, and seeing the colony through troubled times had aged his soul, made him old even though he still looked young.

Sighing, a pensive expression on his face, Amon rolled over, eyeing the only two things in the meadow besides him. On the left side of the meadow, propped up against a boulder, a huge, distorted shell rested. Close examination of the shell revealed human faces, eyes closed in death, littering the back of it. One of the faces, a woman's, had been cleaned into sharp relief, the features delicately outlined with silver and crushed quartz. The shell of the demon Jinmen, who had claimed Akira Fudo's mother, stolen her life and her soul, then used those facts to torment him. A hole in the shell lay just below her face, indicated how Jinmen had died. On the right side of the meadow was a transplanted grave. Lily Potter's, to be precise. It had taken a hell of a lot of work to bring her coffin and tombstone there. Amon always meant to go back and get his father's as well, but the Ministry of Magic still hadn't pulled the Auror's off of watching it. He sighed again and stood up, walking over to place offerings of onigiri and sake at the shell, and biscuits and tea at the grave before he knelt at the midway point, closing his eyes.

"Good morning, Kaa-San, Mother." He always addressed Ayame(1) Fudo as Kaa-San, Lily Potter as Mother. "It's a good day today. The colony is thriving. Karen-Chan dyed her hair Christmas red and green yesterday evening. Sometimes I don't know how Nandin survives her. She's only a carrier, but she's as energetic as any two demons." Amon continued on, telling the two of the three women he missed the most things that were going on in the colony and his life. He'd thought of adding a place for Miki, but there had never been a grave for her mutilated corpse, and every time Amon considered having a headstone made, he got the feeling that it wasn't something he should do. Like he would be burying her alive if he did so. Which was nonsense, Miki had died a long time ago. She wasn't coming back. After a while, Amon stopped talking and just bowed his head, meditating on life.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Damn it, they're right on my tail!" Draco Malfoy swung his Firebolt Mach 2 sharply to the left, trying to outrun the Death Eaters currently on his tail. Thankfully, none of them were Voldemort's special forces. Otherwise, Draco mused as he rolled to avoid a Crucio, he'd already have been dead or caught.

The reactivation of the Demon Laws had seen a spate of senseless violence and killing as frightened wizards lashed out at anyone who they suspected might be a demon or carrying the genes for one. At first, it had driven the carriers to Voldemort, until they saw what 'use' he had for them. Spells that forced the activation of the demonic gene, twisted the demon form even more, enslaved those who's minds weren't overcome by the demon so that they had to follow him. Better second class then turned into a raving, slobbering beast. At least, that was what Draco believed. His mother had gone willingly to Voldemort's spell rooms when she found out the Blacks carried the demon gene. Draco, in contrast, had run screaming to Dumbledore. He was never going to turn into one of those things.

Draco had received sanctuary on Hogwarts grounds, providing that he helped the Ministry. His current project was to try to discover the hiding place of a large group of demons and demon sympathizers. It didn't matter to the Ministry that what reports they got from agents who came back claimed that the place was absolutely harmless, just a bunch of beings trying to get by as best they could, the Ministry wanted every active demon in that place wiped out. Especially given the rumors that the place was run by an Arch Demon.

Such beasts didn't repent. There had to be a motive behind it all.

About then, with a sickening 'CRACK!' a spell collided with his broom, snapping it. Draco braced to hit the mountain he'd been skimming. Only, the hit didn't come when it should have. He was still falling. Draco grabbed his wand, trying frantic motion slowing spells interspersed with equally frantic screams. He should have hit the mountain by now. That he hadn't told Draco that it was going to be really painful when he landed.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Amon's ears perked up a little at sudden screams. Had one of the younger demons tried to fly too high again and had a wing collapse? He started to look up, when a sickeningly familiar feeling hit him. He'd only had that feeling once, around someone who was long dead and unmourned, her corpse rotted and food for animals. Though, in a moment of drunken wildness, he'd called with both wizard and demon power, granting her soul entrance no matter what form it took.

_/Miki-Chan? Nani…/_

THUD!

The first thing Amon was conscious of was that his face was now firmly planted in the grass. The second thing was that he definitely was never meant to be a horse or a sheep or anything else that ate grass. The third was that there was someone moaning in pain on top of him. Yanking his head up and spitting grass out, Amon began yelling in Japanese.

"-- What the fuck is going on here? Who the hell do you think you are…--" About then, the person who'd landed on him rolled off, and Amon stopped yelling as the other male looked at him. Wizard, that was obvious from the robes. Long blonde hair, almost, no scratch that, definitely girl length, slanted, sharp face with silver gray eyes. Arrogance practically oozing from the man. Amon almost prayed. Don't let it be…

"Potter? Since when did Gryffindor's Golden Boy consort with demons?"

"Bloody fucking hell."

Malfoy.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Draco winced as he finally collided with something, moaning from the dull pain in his back. Well, at least the spells had done some good, he wasn't dead from the fall. About then, his landing place began berating him in some fluid foreign tongue, though the fluidity was ruined by a faded british accent. Draco reluctantly managed to roll himself off, then looked at the person. His eyes widened in shock. He knew that face, knew it all too well. Older, harsher, somehow unyielding, the lightning bolt scar standing out in jagged relief from under the ragged bangs. Draco restrained hysterical laughter. Harry Bloody Potter. The Boy Who Lived, who was staring at him with undisguised horror.

"Potter? Since when did Gryffindor's Golden Boy consort with demons?"

"Bloody fucking hell." Well, that wasn't the response Draco had been expecting from Potter. The moronic Gryffindor rolled over and sat up, looking up at the sky with an annoyed expression.

"Got anything else you'd like to drop on my fucking ass, you old bastard?!?! Come on, I have got all fucking century!" Draco winced, wondering if Potter often had discussions with God like that. One thing for sure, Gryffindor's Golden Boy was not getting into heaven anymore. Not with an attitude like that. Draco figured he might as well begin questioning Potter. Might get him somewhere.

"Potter…" Draco was cut off before he got farther than that.

"Amon. Harry Potter died when he was 15, for all intents and purposes. I am Amon, the master of this colony." Draco felt his mouth open and close in astonished fear. Potter claimed he was the master of the colony? Amon was an Arch demon alright, but one that was called the Traitor by most demons that Draco had met. His mind didn't want to wrap around the fact that Potter had an active demon gene. Potter was supposed to be the wizarding world's savior, not another threat to it. About then, a demoness poked her head over the cliff, white wings that substituted for hair beating softly.

"Amon-Sama, is something…" Her eyes widened at Draco. "Amon-Sama!" Potter rolled his eyes.

"I noticed him, Sirene. Get him out of here before I fucking rip his head off. Take him down to the hospital, have Kaimu bring him up to speed. I'm going to go sleep." With that abrupt series of orders, Potter stood up, reaching back and making a sharp motion as if harshly pulling something off his back. Draco felt his jaw drop and stay dropped as huge black bat wings appeared before Potter launched himself upwards, heading for some kind of balcony higher up. Draco ignored as Sirene grabbed him roughly around the middle, making sarcastic comments as she flew down towards the ground about how heavy he was. Some part of his heart and soul had cried out in wonder, sorrow, and glorious understanding when those wings had unfurled. Something within him felt that he understood Potter better suddenly.

Though he was damned if he knew why he was suddenly crying silent tears.

-End Chap 4-

Well, Harry and Draco have met, and the colony's survived the initial stages. Stuff should start getting interesting from here on out. Please review, the little demon that owns your soul wants you too. -points at the purple button.-


End file.
